The Adventure of a Romance Novel
by LeeSUP
Summary: Natsu asks Lucy to read a romance novel to him. What could go wrong with that? Or…what could go right?


**Hey Guys, I know crazy how I updated twice in one day, I'm pretty sure it's the end of the world. BUUUT since I took so long I thought I would give you guys a little treat in the form of a one shot! WHOOT!**

**This has been sitting in my computer for a while and I found it again soooo I fixed it up and I hope you like it ^^  
**

**I'm such a troll.**

* * *

It wasn't an unusual thing for Lucy to spend hours in the Guild's library. It was on a cold winter day she found herself entranced by the novels that covered the walls. One in particular, a romance novel caught her full attention. Dare she say that the room had begun to heat up as soon as she started to read, it was a good one.

So when she felt breath on the back of her neck she couldn't remain calm and supress the scream wanting to tear from her throat. Nah, she just let it out.

"Oi! Oi! Geez Luce, calm down will ya? Weirdo."

Natsu.

Of course it was Natsu, he's the only one who would just creep up behind her and breathe down her neck without any words. And he had the nerve to call her weird?

"Whatcha reading?" He tried to peak over to the pages but she shut the book instead.

"Nothing you would enjoy." She stated firmly.

"Oh really? How do you know?" He smiled, that goofy quirky smile of his that made her want to just smile along with him.

"Because Natsu, it's a romance novel. You know, with romantic gestures and love and _romance?_" She obviously emphasized the romance part hoping he would just loose interest.

"So? Read it to me." And with that he flopped onto his side on the table in front of her and looked at her intently.

"What? You're not gonna like it Natsu. You're just not gonna get it." Yet she still fingered the book slightly, almost wanting him to share some kind of interest with her.

"How do you know?" now he was whining wiggling on his back.

Trying to ignore how cute his pouty face was she resisted the urge to tell him the truth. Because he was an idiot when it came down to romance. He. Just. Didn't. Get. It.

It wasn't like Lucy wasn't attractive; Natsu had tons of times he could've done something. Anything romantic. Or at the very least asked her out!

Not that she was waiting on him or anything.

"You're just gonna be bored and wander off in five minutes." She sighed, opening the book anyway. His eyes lit up with excitement. "So don't expect me to start from the beginning."

With that she started to read out loud from where she had left off. It was rather late and no one else was in the library with them so Lucy read as loud as she allowed herself to. The minutes ticked by and Natsu still lied there rather patiently, something very out of character for him. Actually now that she looked, it had been almost 2 hours since she started reading.

What was he playing at? Mentally sighing Lucy realized it was probably because he had been bored out of his mind. He wasn't a big fan of the cold so he wouldn't be gallivanting outside like usual.

Then she started to get to a rather juicy part of the chapter. The main characters had a dodgy romance, off and on over and over but steamy nonetheless. She paused before she read it and looked over to the dragon slayer lying in front of her.

He was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. Looking like he wanted to ask her something.

"What?" was her brilliant way of finding out.

"Why do you read these books Luce?" His body was stiff when he talked but his full attention was still on her.

"What do you mean? I love reading." Lucy retorted.

"No, I mean why do you read romance novels?" He seemed iffy on asking the question but managed to squeeze it out in one breath. He stood up stretching his limbs.

"Eh? Well, I dunno. I suppose it's the same reason some people read adventure novels. It's because they've never experienced it before, it's exciting to them and enticing. Some just don't get the chance to go on adventures." Lucy muttered, forgetting about the book in her hand for a brief moment. She stood up too, allowing her muscles a moment to stretch.

"That's stupid, if you wanna go on an adventure then you should just go do it. If you want romance then go get some."

Go get some.

The simple mind of Natsu.

"I can't just go get some! It has to just play out the way it's supposed to. Romance isn't supposed to be forced; it's supposed to come naturally and suddenly. It's supposed to be _romantic_." She huffed at him, he just didn't get it.

After a rather intense stare down Lucy brought the book back up to her face. Ignoring the blush that threatened to spread to her cheeks she began to read the 'love' scene. She took slow steps as she read, hoping that some of the romance might sink in to him. Maybe at least he could understand that you don't just 'go get romance'.

"He watched her as she walked towards him, her hair falling out of the tight bun it was once encased in. Her shoulders trembled as she reached out to him. It had been so long since they had last seen each other but she refused to instigate anything. Last time she had things had gone so horribly wrong, she paused a few short steps from him and waited. Although her face looked patient on the outside it was fighting a war within. She couldn't take rejection this time, he had to do something. After all that had happened between the two of them it was time to stop running away from the truth. His hand twitched to life, trailing a line down her arm and grasping her hand, she did not dare move…"

Lucy froze as Natsu's fingers touched her arm and slowly but delicately dragged down to rest over her hand. Then his fingers curled around her own and from there he did not move. Her mind reeled and panicked at the same time. Natsu wasn't even looking into her eyes, just staring at his hand encasing hers. He looked perfectly calm.

What the hell was happening?

"N-Natsu?" She finally spoke, he still didn't look up.

"Keep going."

Her heart almost stopped beating. It thumped against her chest as it struggled to keep going. Was he insinuating what she thought he was? For a while she waited to see if he would burst out laughing and say that it was all a joke. When he didn't she swallowed hard and looked back to the book.

Now her face was red as a beat.

"For a while he watched her, to see if the wall she had created would break down. When it didn't his grasp on her hand released and his fingers trailed up her arm once again, across her shoulder to caress… her…cheek." Lucy hesitated as she felt Natsu follow the words of the book exactly as they were written. She shivered under his touch as it sailed across her skin. His calloused fingers were surprisingly soft against her skin. They ran along her collarbone and finally up her neck, then his hand cupped her face, his thumb sliding along her cheek in a caress. His gaze was intense when she finally looked into his eyes.

Was this really Natsu?

This was romantic, how the hell was Natsu doing it? It was almost awkward to break the gaze and look over slightly so she could read more but she couldn't leave them there could she? As embarrassing as this was it was somewhat exciting for her. How far would Natsu play along with this?

Or the better question yet…how long would she let him?

"His hand dropped silently as he stepped away, unsure of himself and what they were getting themselves into. She caught it this time bringing it to her chest and held it tightly, for a moment he stepped back and pulled against her but she refused to let go. She placed her hand on his chest as if making a connection between the two of their hearts. She let her hand slowly slip down his chest to his stomach and for a moment she held it there and she stared at the floor. Hopelessly trying to convey her feelings through touch."

Lucy swallowed as she felt his hand pull away from her cheek. This was it, now it was her decision to continue this. Whatever this was. No, she knew what this was and she was about to do…about to practically seduce Natsu.

Well…he started it.

Just as the book had said she grabbed his hand as it retreated, encasing it in her own as much as she could. She really didn't know why she was influencing this behaviour but she just couldn't help it.

The fact that she had never read this book before was fascinating her too, she was playing out the book and she had no idea where it would go.

Now that was an adventure. A romantic adventure.

She brought his hand to her chest careful to not go too far and place his hand on her breasts, just slightly above, above her heart. Lucy continued placing the book down on the table beside her, unsure how she was going to read much further but she couldn't pull out of this moment. Her other hand was placed on his right peck and she let it slide down, not too far down until she let it stop on his stomach. The whole movement was on bare skin, since he was wearing his usual open vest. She was pleased when she felt his heart beating strongly and rather fast and how he had actually tensed beneath her.

So he was nervous. That was more like the Natsu she knew, but he had a good way of hiding it. Grateful the woman in the story was looking at the floor she didn't have to make eye contact with him. His eyes were just so _intense_ it was almost intimidating to look into them.

His free hand took the book and flipped it over, holding it so she could keep reading.

Oh god, how could she keep reading without her voice shaking? It took her a few seconds but she found where they had left off.

"He got the message. Pulling on her hand so she flung…into his arms and…he….he…" She couldn't say it. If she read the rest of the sentence it would change their relationship. Her eyes slowly looked up at him and he was just there, watching her. A little smile in the corner of his lips.

There was nothing intimidating about him she realized. This wasn't scary. This…this was fun.

And suddenly she didn't really care.

"He kissed her passionately."

Lucy let herself be pulled forwards; already knowing what was coming she tilted her head up. She felt his fingers slid through the back of her hair and around her neck to pull her in to him. Their bodies collided at the same time as their lips. His other hand wound around her back and she heard the book be thrown and flutter to the ground. Looks like they would be free styling it from here.

Even though he had pulled her in so forcefully it had been so controlled that the kiss hadn't even hurt at all. In fact it was quite the opposite of hurt. The way Natsu held onto her, so tightly, so close had Lucy feeling weak in the knees. It was like he needed her desperately, like she was the only thing in the world at this moment. His lips were soft but he pushed her towards him hard enough that it was still fierce.

This was passionate.

This is really what she had been waiting for.

This was amazing.

Her hands at first were wound around his neck but after a few moments she slid her hands into his hair, which to her surprise she was rewarded with a growl of some kind. It wasn't a mean growl, it was one that she knew was good, an indication that he had liked it. It was so Natsu that she felt herself smile behind the kiss.

She took a slight step back and felt the table bump into her bottom and she tilted back a little on instinct loosing a bit of her balance. Natsu just went with it, lifting her up so she sat on the table, not even breaking the kiss. He had even gone so far as to lift her up by grabbing onto her bottom. She had not minded, in fact she had really liked it.

Lucy couldn't help but notice he was still taller than her when she sat on the table. He pulled her in closer again and she wrapped her legs around him.

Natsu had started it but that didn't mean that Lucy couldn't continue it. She let her tongue slid past his lips and into his mouth. She felt him tense for a moment but he seemed to adjust to it rather quickly. Really quickly.

In fact she found herself lying on her back on the table with Natsu on top of her with his tongue in her mouth in mere seconds. Lucy had thought it had been hot before from just reading the book, nothing compared to _this_. He was propped up on his elbows, leaning into her with a comfortable weight that had Lucy grabbing onto his vest and pulling him down more and deepening the kiss further.

Though, she could contribute some of the heat to the fact that Natsu was a dragon slayer but still, this was ridiculous! She could feel sweat start to run down her face and she couldn't care less. Especially when she felt Natsu's hand slip under her shirt, it remained where it was on her hip just caressing the skin there.

Lucy wanted more though. She reached up and pulled on his vest, he got the signal loud and clear and sat up, straddling her. He shrugged and slipped it off and was about to return his original position when he met her eyes..

His hands cupped both sides of her face and he looked down on her with this look. It was just too much for her, it was just _love_.

That was the only way for her to describe it. Love. He looked at her with love. It was so gentle and genuine that she couldn't move or let alone even breathe for a few seconds. He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, pressing down with enough pressure to just get the message across. She relaxed into the kiss.

"The library is closing in 5 OH! OH MY! I'M SORRY!"

Natsu and Lucy both froze in their positions for milliseconds as Mira screeched from the corner. As soon as the apology was out of her lips the two were standing up, Lucy trying to fix her hair and look like nothing had happened. Natsu looked rather flustered too, picking up his vest and pulling it on. This was beyond awkward.

"I'm so sorry! I'll just leave…" Mira muttered, face red as the other two in the room as she turned to exit.

"It's okay Mira…we were just leaving…" Lucy said her voice quiet as she watched the woman leave. This would probably be the talk of the guild tomorrow.

Once the lady was gone she watched Natsu pick up the book and look at it for a few seconds.

"I get why you read these now." He said, turning around to walk to her and placing it in her hands. "It's a good book…though we still don't know the ending. Maybe you could read the rest to me from where we left off another time?"

"Of course, but this time maybe we will read them at my house. I find it's too noisy in this library. Once we are done this one, you know, I have a lot of other romantic novels I could read to you." She said playfully.

Natsu just smiled.

* * *

**MY GOD. SEE. I'M SUCH A TROLL. God, I love just interrupting them in the middle of crap, you know it would happen like that in the manga. Seriously. It totally would.**

**Anyone else agree that Natsu would have to use instructions like a book in order to make a move on Lucy? I thought it was appropriate indeed.  
**

**Anyway, let me know if you liked it ^^ reviews are my candy for life. Thankyou for reading!  
**


End file.
